


Lost and Found

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek keep getting interrupted.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lost and Found by Russianrat

Lost and Found - An Apology Snippet  
Disclaimer: they all ran away from Chris Carter. If he can't control them, then they're mine, mine, mine!  
Rating: PG-13, m/m slash, mostly implied.  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek keep getting interrupted.  
Email: 

* * *

Mulder rolled over, grumbling. He looked at the clock.

"...time is it, babe?" asked a husky voice next to him.

"10:13 pm. I've been waking up every night this week at the same time. Ugh." 

He pulled the sheets over his head. Krycek joined him under the covers, his green eyes gleaming.

"Alex. Why do your eyes glow in the dark?"

"Mmm. My secret, lover." Krycek giggled. "Want some help getting back to sleep?"

"Oh, yeah."

//rustling noises//

"How's that?"

//groans//

"God, don't stop."

The doorbell rang. Two tousled heads shot up in unison.

"I didn't know you had a doorbell, Fox."

"Get it, would you? I don't want to move."

Krycek muttered something untranslatable even in Russian, before getting up dutifully to answer the door. He squinted through the peephole. 

"Jeff??" Krycek cracked the door open.

"Hi." Jeffrey Spender stood meekly on the threshold. "You left this at my place."

He pressed the button on the metal rod in his hand, transforming it into an alien-killing stilleto. Krycek grabbed it from him.

Spender craned his neck, trying to see inside the apartment.

"Are you here with Mulder?" he demanded, his voice rising to a ferret-like squeal. "After everything we had this weekend?"

"Go home, Jeffy." Krycek slammed the door.

"Who was that?" asked Mulder as Krycek climbed back into bed.

"No one important. Now, where were we?"

"Somewhere in the vicinity of my bellybutton, I think..."

Krycek dived beneath the sheets. He was licking Mulder's stomach enthusiastically when the doorbell rang again.

"Shit!!"

Mulder hid, leaving Krycek to do the dirty work as usual. This time the broad shoulders of Assistant Director Skinner filled the door.

"Here." Skinner thrust a gun at Krycek. Butt-first, for a change. "You dropped this in my office yesterday. Getting as bad as Mulder."

"Gee, thanks," groused Krycek, taking the gun. He was about to close the door when Skinner grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Like your outfit, *boy*. Want to continue your interrogation right here?"

"Maybe another time," Krycek purred, before throwing his weight against the door to shut Skinner out.

"Aaaalex," whined Mulder from the bedroom.

"Coming!"

"Oh, I hope so."

Krycek took two steps in Mulder's direction. The bell rang. He swiveled around and opened it, cursing.

"Skinner, I told you to--"

Dana Scully stared up at him. She was perfect, from her neat beige pantsuit to the red hair that framed her delicate oval face. The only note of disorganization about her was the lust in her eyes.

"This is for you." She lifted a test tube of something that looked dark and oily.

Krycek shuddered. "Don't tell me I left *that* somewhere."

"No." Scully set the tube on the floor, then straightened up and began to take her clothes off. "It was just an excuse."

"Er, Dana, not now!"

"Please, Alex baby...you're the only man who's ever unthawed me. I can't live without you!"

Krycek slammed the door before Scully could launch herself at him. He practically raced back to bed.

"I am not answering that damn door again," he declared, wrapping his arm around Mulder.

"Good. I was getting out of the mood."

"Oooh, I'll put you in the mood, hot stuff."

Krycek set back to work with a will. He soon had Mulder gasping and writhing beneath his expert touch. Just as both men came close to simultaneous, mind-shattering orgasm, the bell rang.

"Ignore it," Mulder panted.

The bell rang again, insistently, in one long buzz. Krycek jumped up, ready to kill. He ran to the door and opened it wide.

"Hi, Alex," said the man in the doorway, smiling benignly.

"I don't smoke!" Krycek screamed.

From the bedroom, Mulder heard the sound of nails being pounded through wood. Krycek came in a few minutes later with a hammer in his hand.

"No one is getting in that door tonight!"

Mulder wrinkled his nose.

"Who was it? You smell like cigarettes."

Krycek shuddered. "You don't want to know."

"Well, I'm finally getting sleepy." Mulder stretched and turned over. "G'night, Alex."

"Oh, man." Krycek sat on the bed. "I really need you, Foxy."

"Sorry, I'm beat. What time is it now, anyway?"

"10:13. Your clock's stopped."

Krycek touched his lover's hair, but Mulder was already fast asleep. He lay back down, wondering what to do about the ache in his groin. He remembered the guy he'd met last week in a cafe. A little older, but nice-looking, silver hair and a tan. They'd talked casually about surfing and exchanged phone numbers. Maybe Krycek could introduce him to some extreme possibilities.

The thought was enough to help him ignore the muffled knocking from the next room. Thank God he'd taken the time to rip out the bell.

The End!


End file.
